When I Look Into Your Eyes
by Blood Riot Yagami
Summary: My first attempt at an anime fanfic. This is a Grimmjow Jeagerjaques/Inoue Orihime pairing. What are you waiting for? Give it a read and let me know what you think. Chapter 13 is up! This fic is now rated M, due to content related to Chapt 11 onwards.
1. Exausted Thoughts

**_Okay, so this is my first anime fanfic...usually being a video game author myself. Still, I'm a really huge fan of the Grimmjow/Orihime pairing, so I thought, "What the hell?" and gave it a shot. This is only the introduction chapter, so yeah. I'd really appreciate kindness with the reviews...constructive criticism is fully allowed, and positive reviews are really appreciated...just no flames thanks. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update faster. So, without further ado, I give you, "When I Look Into Your Eyes."_**

* * *

_**I**_noue Orihime sighed as she stared out her cell's little window at Hueco Mundo's bleak landscape. How long had it been since she was captured? It seemed like a long time, but she assumed that being held captive in a place like Hueco Mundo could make days feel like weeks.

She stood up, since the only chair that had been provided for her had to be the most uncomfortable chair in all of Hueco Mundo. She crossed the room and flopped down on her rather large full-sized bed.

Orihime closed her eyes and pictured the one thing that gave her comfort. Kurosaki Ichigo. She knew in her heart that he would come for her. She sat up and opened her eyes. Yes, Ichigo would come for her, all she had to do was be patient.

Still, being patient was difficult when all she had to break the monotony of every day was Ulquiorra Schiffer's occasional emotionless comments when he brought her meals, meetings with the Espada that Aizen felt she should be a part of, and every once in awhile enduring Grimmjow Jeagerjaques getting bored and informing her that he'd pretty much disembowel Ichigo when he arrived. She quickly learned that he told her this to get her to react…However, she learned just as quickly that if she refused to react he'd just be more persistent and more graphic with exactly how to he'd kill Ichigo until she did react.

She groaned and careened back down onto the bed. She occupied her eyes with a view of the ceiling while she occupied her thoughts with images of Ichigo. He'd come. Even if he didn't love her back, she knew he considered her a friend, so he would come for that reason if nothing else.

Love. She'd admitted that she loved him…even though he was pretty much unconscious at the time. She had such strong feelings for him. They **had** to be love, right? She felt her face heat up.

Really. Was Ichigo the only thing she could think about right now? She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. Rukia and Tatsuki were probably worried about her too. Maybe Chad, Uryuu, and Renji were also concerned? So why was Ichigo the one person she even considered? She brought her hand to her forehead. There was no denying it: Hueco Mundo was making her at least restless if not crazy.

Her eyes started to get heavy, and she realized sadly that she had nothing better to do than sleep. She buried her head in the pillow and threw a sheet over herself.

Orihime was just about fully asleep when the door creaked open. She was too far into sleep to open her eyes, so she just remained still and listened as well as she could. Maybe she could identify who the intruder was with her ears alone.

"Damn, stupid woman's asleep. It's the middle of the fucking afternoon too," a masculine voice scoffed. Oh, that was Grimmjow. Definitely Grimmjow. He was probably irritated at something or someone and wanted to blow off some steam by picking on her. Well, too bad she was already asleep.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" Grimmjow's voice came irritably, "I could just wake the damn woman up, I guess."

Oh, no. She assumed in her drowsy stupor she could probably form the words, 'Grimmjow, go away.' Or something to that effect. She willed her voice to work and only one thing spewed out:

"Kurosaki-kun."

Mentally, she was shocked that she'd even said that. Freudian Slip, perhaps? Her body, however, was useless. It wasn't going to move for her, since she was exhausted from all the emotional stress and the fact that she hadn't felt like eating recently. She scolded herself for not eating more when Ulquiorra had given her lunch earlier today.

The stillness of the room was almost suffocating. If she hadn't felt his spiritual presence, then she would've sworn that Grimmjow wasn't even there. Suddenly, she heard his footsteps crossing the room toward her. She prayed silently that he wouldn't take her tired mumblings as a slight to him.

"Let me tell you something, woman," Grimmjow whispered in her ear, his breath ghosting over it, "Maybe in dream-land that fucker will come rescue you. Maybe your dreams are right, and he has some deep-seated love for you in his heart…But in reality, I'm going to rip out that heart, then perhaps I'll give it to you so you can search through it to see if that love's actually there or just an illusion. Either way, his blood'll be on **my** hands."

Despite the weariness of Orihime's mind and body, a squeak managed to escape past the lump in her throat. "Hmm," Grimmjow snorted, obviously pleased with himself that he could make her suffer even when she was 'asleep.' She heard his footsteps recede and the creak of the door opening.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Sweet dreams," he said heartlessly before closing the door. Orihime felt a few tears escape her closed eyes, before sleep claimed her fully. Needless to say, Orihime's dreams were not of the sweet variety.

* * *

_**So, I hope you enjoyed it, and believe me it'll get more interesting as I go. Remember, reviews go a long way! Until next time, this has been B.R.Y.**_

* * *


	2. Unsettling Thoughts

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Usually I have to beg on bended knee to get one review in the video game fic section. Well, without further ado, I give you Chapter Two of "When I Look Into Your Eyes." Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**G**_rimmjow Jeagerjaques strode away from Inoue Orihime's cell not feeling quite as fulfilled as he normally did after visiting the girl. There was a certain part of him that was supremely satisfied at the fact that his threats could reach her dreams…which they had if her little yelp was any indication.

Still, Grimmjow had come to expect something from his forays to the woman's cell, and today, frankly, she didn't deliver. It was irritating as hell.

To be fair, she really didn't know the mental game he liked to play with her…she just unconsciously played back.

Grimmjow had discovered that the woman's emotions always swept across her face. She was exceedingly easy to read. Even more apparent was her heart of glass. In order to amuse himself, and in a way to alleviate his need to sate his urge to kill Kurosaki, he discovered that he could throw verbal barbs at the girl that were enough to crack, but not shatter her little glass heart.

He never actually wanted it to shatter, because it would ruin half the fun of the game. Whenever he told her of how the fucking Soul Reaper would die by his hands, her grey eyes would connect with his blue ones, a tiny fire of hope flickering in them, and she would inform Grimmjow that Kurosaki would come save her.

And as she said this, she'd be quivering with fear. It was a mixture of submission and defiance that just absorbed him. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.

Grimmjow threw open his room's door, stalked inside, and sprawled across the couch. What the hell was that woman's problem anyway? He could tell from the trays of food Ulquiorra walked out of her room with that she didn't eat anything and now she was sleeping in the middle of the day.

It was bad enough when she'd decided to ignore his quips about Kurosaki's death. In return, he'd made them more graphic and detailed until her eyes had widened in horror. Now what was she trying to do? Ignore him by running off to dream-land?

That thought was almost enough to make him go wake her up. In spite of everything he did and everything he'd said to her, that goddamn Soul Reaper still greeted her lovingly in her dreams.

At least, he assumed it was lovingly, since you'd have to be stupider than a box of rocks if you couldn't tell that she loved the fucking orange-headed punk. What did that asshole have anyway? It wasn't like he treated her differently from any of the other 'friends' he was with, so why then did she care so much about him?

And why the hell did he care so damn much about why she loved him? He ran his hands through his hair. This lull in the battle was making him go insane and over-think way too many things.

Absentmindedly, Grimmjow looked at his hand and found himself shocked that the first thought was not how his hand would look drenched in Kurosaki's blood, but how small the girl's hands were compared to his. How tiny and helpless she really was.

These thoughts, occurring over a few seconds, made Grimmjow sit bolt upright from his lounging position. What the fuck was **wrong** with him? Was his mind always this unsettling?

He covered his eyes with his hand and let himself fall back down onto the couch. He needed to stop thinking and start fighting. Everything was so clear in a fight. There wasn't any warring with his thoughts during battle. He just acted on instinct and relied on his predatory nature.

And there was no fucking way the azure-haired predator was going to be knocked off his pedestal by either of his auburn-haired prey.

With that resolution, Grimmjow stood up and left the room, with the firm determination to kick the shit out of the first person to fuck with him. He didn't think it would take long to find that volunteer.

If his mind wanted to wander to that damn woman, then he'd just purge her from his thoughts, simple as that.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think. Until next chapter, this has been B.R.Y.**_


	3. Glass Heart

_**Thanks again to those of you who reviewed. I'm actually surprised at how rapidly I'm writing this fic...I'm just really inspired to write! This is where the story begins to pick up, so I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**_

* * *

_**O**_rihime awoke the next morning feeling more tired than she had before she had gone to bed. She chalked that up to the fact that she tossed and turned the whole time she was asleep.

She'd had nothing but nightmares, which usually involved Ichigo fighting with Grimmjow and losing. Despite all her attempts to tell herself that Ichigo would never lose, she couldn't shake the feelings she felt in her nightmares…The horrible gut-wrenching sensation she got after witnessing Grimmjow plunge his hand straight through Ichigo.

Even though it was a dream, it had been so vivid. The most frightening part was after Dream-Grimmjow had killed Dream-Ichigo, he'd locked his pale blue eyes with her own grey orbs, and that terrible feeling had fled…not into serenity, but into a strange mixture of emotions she almost didn't want to identify. Then she'd woken up.

Orihime sighed and touched her forehead. It was warm; she thought she was getting a cold. The door creaked open and Orihime's eyes immediately locked on to the guest. Unfortunately for her, her mouth went faster than her mind.

"Grimmjow?" she said right before her mind registered that it was Ulquiorra with her breakfast. Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure raised slightly at the mention of Grimmjow's name, but his face remained in it's usual neutral expression.

"I can't say that I approve of Grimmjow coming here as often as he does," Ulquiorra stated as he set Orihime's breakfast tray on her bedside table.

"Oh, he doesn't bother me that much," Orihime laughed nervously as she donned a nervous smile. _"Why am I defending Grimmjow?"_ she thought immediately after. She decided quickly it was because she wanted company in whatever form it came in, not because she desired to see Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra stared down at her. "I hope you'll actually eat something today, otherwise you might starve," he said blandly. Orihime knew she'd been here too long since she could tell that Ulquiorra was concerned. "Don't worry, I'm hungry today," Orihime replied with an awkward smile as she stuffed some food in her mouth to prove she was sincere.

Ulquiorra seemed satisfied with this answer and turned to head out the door. "I'll be back later to collect your tray. After that, Aizen-sama wants you to join in the meeting of the Espada today," Ulquiorra said, then left the room and closed the door behind him.

Orihime knew that was coming. It'd been awhile since the Espada had met. Still, she focused on eating all her breakfast. She was surprised that the food was actually better today than usual.

Ulquiorra returned about a half hour later with one of the lower ranking Arrancar who took Orihime's empty dishes and tray and left the room. "Follow me," Ulquiorra said and started walking down the hallway. Orihime trotted after him silently. She wasn't exactly excited about seeing Aizen or most of the Espada.

They reached the meeting room faster than Orihime would've liked and Ulquiorra abandoned her for his seat at the long table. Aizen's eyes locked on her and he beckoned her to sit next to him.

As Orihime sat down she looked at Grimmjow who only glared back at her. She tried not to look surprised by the dark circles under his eyes. Did he not sleep well either? Those thoughts were immediately interrupted by Aizen's voice:

"I called this meeting to inform you that though the Soul Society sees us as a threat and Inoue-san's disappearance as unfortunate, they also view it as defection on her part and therefore not send anyone to come take her back. Things appear to be going our way…"

Orihime ignored the rest of what Aizen said. No one was coming. Ichigo couldn't disobey the Soul Society, since he was now a Deputy Soul Reaper. The Soul Society suspected she left of her own free will…She felt a lump grow in her throat and her eyes start misting over with tears.

Most of all she felt something inside her splinter into oblivion.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. Sorry for the lack of Grimmjow in this chapter, but he'll be making his impact soon. Chapter four is already in the works, so look forward to it! This has been another chapter with the infamous B.R.Y._**


	4. Backhanded Kindness

**_Well, after being in an area without interwebs for about seven months, I can finally present you with the next chapter of this sorrily neglected fanfiction. I am sorry for the inconvenience and I thank you for sticking with reading this fanfiction. ^.^ So, without further ado I present chapter four._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**G**_rimmjow watched as the girl's little glass heart shattered into a thousand pieces at Aizen's words. Her glass heart…the one thing he wanted to protect from everyone but himself.

She sat very stiffly now. She was hiding inside herself. Grimmjow stared at her with a indifferent look on his face. He knew she'd probably make eye-contact with him any moment now. She moved and looked over toward him.

But what he saw was not what he usually witnessed in her eyes. Her grey orbs were cold and dark, like there was nothing inside of her but a vortex. It almost seemed like she was drawing any feeling out of Grimmjow himself.

"Aizen-sama," Grimmjow found himself saying, after breaking the unholy stare between himself and the girl, "The girl looks tired."

Aizen and the rest of the Espada looked fairly surprised by Grimmjow even showing any notice of the girl's existence. Aizen looked at the stiff figure sitting next to him. "Hmm…she does look slightly under the weather. Since you seem to be so concerned about her health, then why don't you escort her back to her room, Grimmjow?" Aizen replied with a knowing look. Still, Grimmjow didn't even want to waste a thought on what Aizen might, or at least might think, he knew.

Grimmjow made a great effort to look like he was annoyed by his task. "Fine, but I'm only taking care of it, since Ulquiorra can't do anything right…not even take care of a fucking worthless Human girl," Grimmjow stated as he stood up. He felt Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure rise. That was the fakest insult he'd ever used and it _still_ made Ulquiorra irritated. How stupid.

Soundlessly, the girl had risen from her chair and met Grimmjow at the doorway. They silently left the room and proceeded down the hallway. Grimmjow stopped in front of her door and the girl stopped directly at his heels.

"Well, go in, damn it," Grimmjow directed her with an annoyed tone. She remained motionless, looking at the door as if her blank stare would open it. This was beginning to irritate him, so he swung the girl up on his shoulder, to which she emitted a little squeak of surprise, opened the door and slammed it behind him.

It wasn't really her lack of motion that bothered him. It was that the difference between one fucking Soul Reaper coming or not coming could change her entire demeanor. Grimmjow dropped the girl down on the little chair in the room and knelt in front of her. She looked at him with wide, blank eyes.

Grimmjow knew he needed to do something, and was going to hate himself for what he was about to do. He reached toward her and brushed a piece of auburn hair out of her face, at the same time he leaned forward so that his lips were by her left ear.

"Listen well, woman. When Kurosaki comes, I'm still going to kill him. You'll see nothing but his corpse and his blood staining my hands. There will be nothing you can do about it, you'll just watch him die by my hands, understand me?" he whispered and leaned away.

She looked struck by his words, then tears began to form. They ran down her face like little streams. "Kurosaki-kun…won't lose," she said through choked sobs. Grimmjow just glared at her and stood up. She really was simple enough.

Grimmjow began to walk away, when a small hand caught his large one. The girl was leaning forward in the chair, holding onto his hand, the defiant fear back in her eyes. Before Grimmjow could even possibly form words to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing, she gave him a little smile. "Thank you, Grimmjow," she said softly and immediately released his hand.

He just looked at her like she'd lost her mind. His hand burned like it'd been submersed in acid and his ears felt like they were bleeding from hearing those words strung together and aimed at him.

"You're lucky I have better things to do than kill a fucking moronic Human girl," Grimmjow growled at her as he stalked out of her room and slammed the door behind him. He stood outside her door for a moment to collect himself.

Damn woman was forward! Thinking she can approach him like that! But that wasn't what frightened Grimmjow the most. That small smile had pierced him, through his metaphorical armor, straight through to his heart.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed chapter four of "When I Look Into Your Eyes." Please review if you would like to! ^.^ Expect more soon, now that I possess internet!**_


	5. Speechless

**Hello and welcome to Chapter Five "Speechless"! Thank you for reading this far. I'm very happy that you have stuck with this fic. *Warm fuzzies* ^.^ I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

_**I**_noue Orihime watched as the azure-haired Arrancar strode angrily out of her room, and knew she'd probably overstepped some boundaries somewhere. Still, she would've said it again if she was given a do-over.

Maybe Grimmjow hadn't meant to be kind to her, but he had reminded her that Ichigo wasn't bound to the Soul Society, and he would do what he knew was right. Ichigo knew Orihime hadn't defected to the Arrancars and Aizen.

It was almost as if Aizen's words made her feel like she was falling into oblivion, and Grimmjow had caught her just in time. She smiled a bit at that thought. Perhaps Grimmjow wasn't as bad as she initially thought.

He had his good points anyway. He was strong, confident, very unrestrained…incredibly handsome…Orihime immediately halted her thoughts on that last one. Handsome? Grimmjow? Well, it wasn't like she really could say otherwise, but she hadn't ever really thought about Grimmjow like that.

Still, despite being an Arrancar and one of the enemies, he did possess a certain…rough charm. Orihime shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of the thoughts that she was currently entertaining.

Having nothing else to pass her time, and feeling mildly under the weather, Orihime decided that she best get some sleep. After a quick shower, Orihime curled up in bed but this time, she fell asleep with pleasant dreams.

"Woman," a deep voice pierced through Orihime's dreams, bringing her back to reality. She sat up quickly in bed. Her eyes quickly locked onto the intruder --- Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Ah…Grimmjow," Orihime murmured softly, "Why…?" Grimmjow strode over to her and brought his face close to hers. Orihime wished desperately she could stop the blush creeping to her cheeks.

Grimmjow just glared right through her. Unlike his prior visits, he didn't say anything about murdering Ichigo or wear his normal confident smirk. His pale blue orbs just gazing into her ashen ones.

"Grimmjow…?" Orihime questioned, her voice barely a whisper. He reached forward carefully and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Orihime blinked in surprise at this almost tender action. She was so distracted by the gentle touch of his fingertips on her cheek, she almost didn't notice that he was leaning his face in toward hers.

She felt his warm breath as his lips nearly completed their course to hers. Orihime found that her body automatically eased and her eyes closed as she prepared for her kiss with Grimmjow.

But suddenly his body tensed and he stopped just short of kissing her. Orihime's eyes popped back open as Grimmjow straightened up from his stooping position. A scowl spread across his face.

"I'll kill him yet. Just you fucking wait, woman," Grimmjow spat ruthlessly before storming--for the second time that day--out of her room.

Orihime was dumbfounded, to say the least, by his actions. She couldn't wrap her mind around who he was even talking about. Who would he kill?

Then it struck her. He was talking about Ichigo. She forgot about Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo. The one person who mattered most.

The person she thought she loved.

She forgot all about him for the moment…

…Because Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had temporarily purged him from her mind without saying a word.

* * *

**Well, as you can see things are starting to get interesting...What's going to happen next?! Look forward to Chapter Six, so please read and review Chapter Five "Speechless"! ^.^ Until next chapter, this has been B.R.Y.!**


	6. Unstoppable Fate

_**Hi! And welcome to Chapter Six of "When I Look Into Your Eyes," "Unstoppable Fate." Thanks so much for reading this far. The story really takes off from here. Be warned: there are euphemisms for more adult subjects in this chapter...so, uh, if you must, shield your tender eyes. For everyone else, enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**G**_rimmjow Jeagerjaques strode angrily down the hallway. What the hell had he been thinking? He almost kissed that fucking spacey human girl. Could it be that he held stronger feelings for her than he once was convinced?

…Nope. Not possible.

Still, to her credit, the girl held a appealing physical appearance. Moreover, it wasn't like he hadn't thought of _using_ her to alleviate his own irritation somehow. An irritation that sprouted from Kurosaki continuing to draw breath.

It annoyed him to no end that that girl practically genuflected to that fucking Soul Reaper. That was the way she should be treating a better man…like say…Grimmjow himself.

Not that Grimmjow was a "man" per se. But then, Kurosaki was barely more than a soul himself, being a Soul Reaper that just _happened_ to have a nice little human body "house" to go home to.

It was then that Ulquiorra appeared before him. Grimmjow didn't have to try hard to hide his utter enthusiasm. "What do you want?" he asked, aggravated that Ulquiorra had interrupted his train of thought.

"I've been given an order that concerns you," Ulquiorra replied stiffly. Grimmjow could tell he wasn't happy about being here, though his face remained unchanged. "What's this now?" Grimmjow persisted as civilly as possible.

Ulquiorra's stare was piercing, "Aizen-sama has decided to allocate me to a new mission. The human girl's caretaking is now _your_ task."

With that, Ulquiorra brushed silently past Grimmjow, whose eyes widened, filled with rage. CARETAKING?! What kind of shitty mission was that?! He should be killing that Soul Reaper!

Then, his mind wandered. This meant that the girl was totally dependant on him to survive. That girl…He wanted her to forget…forget about that Soul Reaper. Rid him from her mind.

…To make her think only of Grimmjow himself. He knew he wanted to take her physically…over and over again until he would think she'd die from the painful pleasure of it.

It was too convenient, Aizen giving her to him like this. Grimmjow knew Aizen most likely suspected his frustration and knew where his mind would travel with such a lull in battle. It had to be a trap somehow…and yet, Grimmjow found himself unconcerned with Aizen.

He strode down the hallway. It was like fate decided before Grimmjow himself had even entertained the notion of what he would do to the woman.

He entered his room, wondering if she could bear him long enough to satisfy him…Grimmjow's lip curled in a smirk as he imagined the girl screaming for him to stop, but really wanting more.

A part of him aside from his resolve hardened with that thought. The human woman had no idea what was coming. The die was cast now…there was no taking it back.

* * *

_**The next few chapters might possibly contain slightly more graphic scenes...just as a warning...thus I might change the rating, so just watch for that...if you want to follow this fic anyway. Thanks so much for reading. Please review! This has been B.R.Y., over and out.**_


	7. Love Thine Enemy

_**Hello! Welcome to "When I Look Into Your Eyes!" Wow, chapter seven already. Thanks for sticking with my fic! Sorry for the briefness of the last chapter, I hope this chapter's rapid creation sort of makes up for that...(Hopefully? But probably not, huh? ^.^;;; ) Anyway, you read this for the story, not the random rants from the author, so go for it! ^.^**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**O**_rihime awoke the next morning feeling strangely refreshed, abet confused by the prior day's events. What was going _on_ with Grimmjow? Could he…

Orihime shook her head, as if to rid her mind of thoughts of the Sexta Espada. It was Kurosaki Ichigo she cared for. She was sure of it, wasn't she? This was the problem with being a captive, she decided quickly, too much time to spend with one's own thoughts.

The door began to creak open, and Orihime assumed it was Ulquiorra with her breakfast. It was a good thing too, since she was quite hungry. It wasn't like Ulquiorra was the best of company, but sometimes his comments could distract her from her own wonderings.

But Ulquiorra wasn't the one who entered the room. It was the person she wanted to see least---Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He held a tray containing her breakfast in one hand and slung it on the table.

Orihime was so surprised by this, it was as if her voice was protesting delivering words. "Um…" was the only thing that managed to be spoken. Grimmjow's eye flicked up to her…eyes that seemed different, she noted.

"Well, eat, you stupid woman," Grimmjow growled and Orihime found herself scurrying over to the couch to sit behind the table. She took a bite of food as if to appease him, and shot him a nervous smile.

Grimmjow dragged her room's only chair (aside from the couch) over to the other side of the table and flopped down on it. He leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees.

Orihime found herself staring at her food instead of him and felt the heat of his gaze on her. She attempted to fight the blush that was creeping to her cheeks, but found herself unable to stop it.

"Where…um…is Ulquiorra?" she managed, poking at her breakfast with a fork, but refusing to meet his stare. Grimmjow's body seemed to tense a bit at the question. "That bastard Aizen gave him a new mission. I'm you fucking babysitter now, so deal with it, woman," he retorted, more angrily than was really necessary. "Oh! Um, I didn't mean to offend you…I was just, um, curious," Orihime tried to apologize awkwardly, her voice diminishing with each word.

She made the mistake of meeting his eyes. They were hungry, though for fighting or something else, she couldn't really tell. He was studying her intently and it made her feel like she was "Exhibit A: Human Girl" in an Arrancar Zoo, though she was pretty sure there wasn't such a thing.

"Grimmjow…" she squeaked, "…you don't have to wait here if you don't want to." He sort of growled. "And if I want to?" he asked back, though it was more of a rhetorical question. Orihime decided it was best if she just focused on eating and less on him.

If it was really true that Ulquiorra's job of watching her was now Grimmjow's, she'd probably have to get used to this. She looked down at her plate and realized she had pretty much ate all her food, though she hadn't really been paying attention to eating. She stood and walked over to the little window of her cell and pretended to look out it.

"I'm…finished," she whispered, part of her praying he would leave, another part wishing he would stay. She decided to ignore the latter. She didn't hear him move at all. What was he doing?

His strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and arms and Orihime gasped at Grimmjow's sudden closeness. Wordlessly, he shifted all her hair to her right side and pressed his lips to the left side of her neck.

Orihime felt her body shiver uncontrollably, yet subtlety. She hadn't ever even been kissed, so the feelings Grimmjow's actions were presenting were all so foreign to her.

As his lips brushed up her neck, she could feel the tip of his remnant hollow mask slide up the same. "Ah…Grimmjow…" Orihime began to protest out of curiosity, but he suddenly released her.

She whirled around to face him, but he'd already grabbed her tray and stormed silently out of her room. Orihime collapsed on the floor, her feelings all at war with each other. Her breath quickening from her racing heart. She gently touched the left side of her neck where Grimmjow had kissed it so tenderly.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was the enemy. Orihime herself loved Kurosaki Ichigo. If that was all the truth, then why did she want the Sexta Espada back so badly?

* * *

_**Yay! Moves were made! Don't worry, for everyone who misconstrued the last chapter, there will be no rapeage. I just figured Grimmjow's own thoughts would probably be lewd and aggressive. Is Orihime falling for Grimmjow? Why did he stop? Find out in Chapter Eight! ^.^ Please review! This has been B.R.Y. over and out.**_


	8. Chaste

**Finally, here is chapter eight for all of you faithful readers. I'm trying my best to make them into a legitimate couple, instead of fuck-buddies or like one-sided stuff. I don't know. I'm trying. As a result they might end up a little OOC, but I'm doing my best to avoid that. Please bear with me.**

* * *

_**G**__rimmjow_ Jeagerjaques found himself irritated once again. It was so blatantly obvious that the girl was a virgin…probably hadn't ever even been kissed. He'd had every intention of taking her right then…but if he had, she would have lost her fire.

That was the one trait about her that fascinated him the most. He wouldn't allow it to be lost. Grimmjow rubbed his eyes. This wasn't supposed to be difficult. That woman wasn't supposed to be difficult to deal with.

Grimmjow immediately blamed his lack of participation in attacking Kurosaki on the strange mixed-up emotions surging through him. Perhaps Kurosaki would come soon. Then he could kill him.

Grimmjow found himself picturing the woman's face as an imaginary version of himself killed an imaginary Kurosaki. She would hate him after, that was doubtless. If he was going to get anything out of her without devolving to practical rape, it was going to have to be before he killed that damn Soul Reaper.

Still, he didn't know what to expect from her in her maidenhood status. Who knew how far she'd go to cling to it?

What he'd just done to her was awkward and not well thought out. Worse yet, he'd have to face her again in a few hours when he had to bring her lunch. He hadn't really intended to kiss her, but his predatory nature took over.

It would probably be easier for him to just force himself on her, but it would be more fulfilling to have her come to him. Have her ruin herself willingly before that Soul Reaper could ever lay a hand on her.

It was a sick idea for a sick mind game that Grimmjow was fully intent on playing. This afternoon, he decided, would be the beginning of the end for her.

_**T**__hat_ afternoon, Grimmjow strode into the woman's room, to find her once again staring out the window. As soon as he entered, however, she turned her full attention to him. "Is it lunchtime already?" she asked quietly.

Grimmjow could tell she was wilting in this prison. She like a flower that was placed in the dark too long. "Woman," he addressed her, "We're going outside."

She looked at him like he'd just sprouted a second head. "What?" she said in complete shock. Grimmjow frowned at this reaction. She was supposed to be grateful. "You heard me, damn it. What? You don't want to fucking go?" he growled at her.

"No!" she exclaimed, "I would love to go." She actually smiled, rose, and walked over to him. Grimmjow had imagined what the woman smiling would be like, but it actually unnerved him to a degree he wasn't prepared for.

"Well, come on then," he responded gruffly, studiously suppressing any kinder, gentler feelings that were trying to creep their way into his black heart, "Leave my sight and you will die." He glared at her for dramatic effect.

If she did trail off, one of the Fracción might kill her, or worse, one of the Espada would find her. Her eyes widened at his threat and she nodded. "I won't," she declared, already seeming more cheerful just walking down the hall.

"It's just a fucking desert outside," Grimmjow told her disgustedly, "Don't get too damn excited." She smiled up at him, "I don't care." She was being oddly chatty and Grimmjow wasn't too sure he liked it.

Finally they reached the door, and Grimmjow pushed it open, allowing the girl to pass through it in front of him. He followed her out and expected her to be disappointed by the bleak landscape.

Instead, she closed her eyes and tilted her face toward the sky. "The breeze feels nice," she commented, if it was to Grimmjow or not, he wasn't really sure. He leaned against the wall and observed her.

She attained joy out of little things it seemed, and the more joyful she was, the more she talked to him. He didn't really know if he liked it or not. It did sort of throw him off his game. He hadn't planned for it, but he was adaptable.

_**T**__hey_ had been outside awhile with the girl saying random things, and Grimmjow ignoring her or just giving a grunt when he finally decided she should return to her room. "Woman, let's go," he stated, waiting for her to head to the door. Her huge ashen eyes fixated themselves on his azure ones. "Already?" she asked with mild disappointment.

He was sure his eye twitched. "Get the fuck inside, damn it," he snarled at her, "Before I drag you in myself." That got her moving and she hurried inside the building.

She walked slowly down the hallway with Grimmjow trailing behind her. He wasn't arguing. Whenever one of the Fracción would stare at her, she would hide her face and Grimmjow would glare at the offender, causing them to scurry away. Inwardly, Grimmjow thanked god that none of the Espada showed their faces.

Finally, they reached her room, and she went inside it without protest. There was a meal on the table some subservient Arrancar had decided to bring for her, and she eyed it hungrily.

Grimmjow decided whatever arrancar brought it could take care of getting rid of it when she was done, so he went to take his leave. "Grimmjow," the girl said suddenly. He turned and she presented him with one of those beaming smiles she apparently possessed. "Thank you so much, truly." Grimmjow shrugged at her, having been metaphorically poleaxed by her smile. "I wish I could think of some way to thank you…" she continued innocently.

"Kiss me," he interrupted her. The girl flushed, and Grimmjow did a double take before figuring out that it was his voice that said that. He damn well hadn't intended on saying that. "I…" the girl said lamely.

Grimmjow wasn't one to show that he made a mistake. "You fucking heard me, woman. You're my burden, so the least you can do is follow orders," he stated, trying to make the words his mind produced without his confirmation sound legitimate. Still, he was sort of curious to see what she'd do.

She walked toward him slowly, then looked him in the eye. Standing on her tip-toes, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. It was a soft, gentle, chaste kiss that gave him a strange sensation unlike anything he'd felt before.

As he felt her lips leave his, he placed his hands on her shoulders, leaned down and returned the same kind of kiss. They parted and he looked at her briefly. She was sporting a massive blush.

"Grimmjow…?" she asked. "Go eat," he intoned, "I'll have someone come get that fucking shit when you're done with it." He walked out, trying his best not to show how much she effected him.

Once he'd locked her door, he stared at the wall. What was he doing? Really…what the fuck was he doing?

* * *

**So there you have it. As stated at the top, I'm trying to make it a real "relationship" sort of situation. If you got gripes, bitching, complaints, compliments, pats-on-the-back, atta boys, or just random shit to say, review! But please don't be too harsh. This has been B.R.Y. over and out!**


	9. This Moment

**Yo. Welcome to "When I Look Into Your Eyes" chapter 9. It took a little longer to write, just because of schedules being packed and such. I hope you all enjoy it. :)

* * *

**

**_O_**rihime woke up the next morning to the sight of a low-ranking Arrancar walking out of her room. There was breakfast on the table, waiting for her. Orihime frowned slightly. The same thing had happened for dinner. She'd been given food, but Grimmjow hadn't made an appearance.

Was it because of the kiss? Orihime touched her lips gently. Despite the fact that he was normally so gruff and violent, he'd managed to kiss her so tenderly. Orihime was slightly unnerved by the fact that she didn't regret that her first kiss was given to Grimmjow, not Ichigo.

Why was he avoiding seeing her? Orihime felt saddened by his absence, but stood up and crossed the room to her meal just the same. She applied herself to it wholeheartedly and tried to keep her thoughts in the safe-zone. Nearing the end of her meal, she heard the door click shut softly. Without even looking up, Orihime knew it was Grimmjow…she could feel his spiritual pressure filling the room.

She wiped her face on a napkin and met his gaze. "Good morning," she said with a smile. His right eyebrow raised, but he didn't say anything. "I'm done with breakfast," she announced for no reason in particular…probably because the silence made her feel uncomfortable.

He started to walk toward her, but she found herself on her feet and strode over to the back wall. She faced away from him. "I didn't expect to see you today," Orihime continued, unsure if he was actually listening, "Are we going outside again?"

She suddenly sensed him behind her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her toward him forcefully, but not so that it caused her any pain. "Grimm--" she began until she was cut off by his lips against hers.

It was similar to the kisses from yesterday, but more hungry. As if he truly wanted her this time…not just as payment. Without releasing her mouth, he took her hands in his an put them around his torso, then buried his own hands in her hair.

Strange sensations whirled around inside of her as he kissed her mouth, neck, face…anywhere with exposed skin it seemed.

After one of his forays down her neck, he went to kiss her on the mouth again…but differently this time. His lips were parted and she felt the tip of his tongue touch her own lips. Orihime wondered if he wanted to kiss her in _that_ way…the way that she only knew about from giggly female friends, magazines and trashy romance novels.

She tried to oblige him the best she could by parting her lips and allowing him entrance into her mouth, which he took advantage of quite quickly. At first, Orihime found it sort of odd to have someone else's tongue in her mouth. Soon, she found herself enjoying it.

With mild curiosity, she attempted entrance to his mouth, which he allowed, though cautiously. Orihime discovered she had the power to ravish his mouth as he could hers. She couldn't even begin to face why she enjoyed it when Grimmjow emitted an odd purr-like growl.

He'd pressed her to the wall, her hands clinging to his back and his hands weaving their way through her hair. She couldn't even calculate how long this had been going on, nevertheless she didn't want it to end…That frightened her.

His hips began to grind rhythmically against hers as he nipped gently at her neck. They seemed as one to Orihime, though admittedly she had no experience with such matters. As his mouth captured hers again, his hands found their way to the clasps of her Arrancar-donated garment and began undoing them.

With the force of a bullet train hitting a wall, Orihime's mind was pulled back to reality and she tore her lips from his. "Don't," was the only word her fogged-up brain could manage to make her utter. Grimmjow looked confused, but released her just the same. He took a step backward and studied her for a moment.

Orihime felt as if her whole body was on fire from the heat of her blush and her mind refused to think of something useful to say. Was there anything useful to be said at this point?

Grimmjow blue orbs pierced through her. "Remember your place, woman. You belong to me, as those marks you now wear attest. Therefore, what I do to you is my decision and no one else's," he stated gruffly. It occurred to Orihime suddenly that that was the first thing Grimmjow had said to her this entire time.

He smirked at her then swaggered out of the room, leaving her sort of posed in an awkward stance. Orihime gathered herself, then went into her little bathroom and looked in the mirror to see if she could spot the "marks" to which Grimmjow was referring.

They weren't a hard find. There were little bruises left where he'd bitten her neck and there was a lovely line down the side of her face where his jaw-bone-Arrancar-mask had been pressed against her cheek.

Grimmjow was so strange…regarding her with tenderness and care when he showed her affection, but like she was some piece of unwanted baggage at other times…like he was trying to save face or something.

This was ridiculous. She sighed. According to Grimmjow's logic, she was supposed to just take the marks and bear it. What if _she'd_ left marks on _him_? What would he do about that? It was a thought so novel that she imagined it with wonder.

Well, at least that was a way she could retaliate now…sort of…though how wise that idea really was was subject to question. Orihime peered out her window and stared at the landscape. She couldn't stop herself from wondering why Ichigo hadn't come yet. She realized that the only thing that fueled that curiosity was the call of freedom, not her unrequited love for the Soul Reaper.

There was change in the wind and Orihime hoped silently that she could adapt to it.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. They're like a couple that's moving along steadily, trying to discover things about each other. Maybe that's in my own mind. ^.^; It was the first time I really wrote a romance scene like that, but I tried to make it sound convincing. Please review if you get the chance. This has been B.R.Y. over and out!**


	10. His Wants

_**Hello and welcome to "When I Look Into Your Eyes" chapter 10! Thanks for putting up with me so far and sorry for the delay with updating...So much working! I'm sure you faithful readers can relate to that. Anyway, here it is, enjoy!

* * *

**_

There was no denying it now. He wanted her. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques wanted the human woman worst way. Lord knew he wasn't one to not get what he wanted one way or another.

Unfortunately, the woman was fairly resistant to him still…and with that fucking Soul Reaper likely on his way…

"---jow," a voice ripped his mind back to the task at hand. "What?" Grimmjow snarled at the human woman's assigned Arrancar. "The human…she…requested to speak with you," the Arrancar's voice trembled as she spoke, "She won't eat or anything…"

"Get out of my sight," Grimmjow growled at the Arrancar, who promptly scurried away. He stalked down the hallway toward the woman's cell. Who the hell was _she_ to demand to see _him_? Why the fuck was he complying? He decided to shove that thought to the back burner.

He slammed the woman's door open expecting to see her jump or look surprised. She didn't…she wasn't. She merely sat serenely on the couch looking…well…heaven help him, beautiful. She shifted her glance toward him and his heart shipped a beat.

This was ridiculous. Without losing his composure, he closed her door and presented her with what he deemed a properly terrifying glare. "What the hell do you want, woman?" he spat, trying to play off like she didn't effect him.

"What do you want from me?" she asked without meeting his glare. Grimmjow's eyes widened by the directness of the question. "What the fuck…?" Grimmjow began, but the girl cut him off. "I healed your arm…Kurosaki-kun will fight you whether I'm here or not…What more do you want from me?"

Grimmjow strode forward and grasped the woman's wrists. "Grimmjow…!" the woman began, but this time he cut her off. He leaned on her and pressed his lips against hers. The girl moaned softly and leaned away from him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, nearly in tears. "I want you," Grimmjow blurted out before he could stop himself. The girl looked at him in disbelief. Grimmjow placed his knees on either side of her legs on the couch and his hands against the back of the couch as a brace.

"S-stop, please," the girl pleaded, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him gently away. Grimmjow simply ignored her and kissed her again, though this time more deeply. He then broke the kiss and began to press his lips against her neck.

"Grimmjow-!" the girl cried again. Grimmjow leaned close to her ear. "If you keep crying out my name, you'll just turn me on more," he purred. The girl's hands flew up to her mouth, as if to protect against any words coming out.

Tears were welling up in her eyes now. Grimmjow placed his hand on the side of the girl's face, "Orihime…do you hate me that much? Do you love that fucking Soul Reaper that much?"

She looked shocked. "You know my name?" she asked softly. Grimmjow leaned a little more of his weight on her. "I have always known it. I just didn't see a reason why the hell I should use it when 'woman' was a perfectly good substitute," he retorted.

Orihime chuckled softly. "You're always concerned about looking powerful," she said, as if coming to that conclusion was something special. Grimmjow frowned at whatever thought was formulating in her mind. "But…you don't have to worry about that with me," she finished quietly, as if to assure him that she didn't hate him.

Grimmjow kissed her again. "Orihime, you should realize my intentions aren't the purest," he replied flatly. "How so?" she asked, genuinely confused. Grimmjow would never cease to be amazed by the girl's naïveté.

Still, being honest and careful with the girl had gotten him this far. Obviously, honesty and straightforwardness was the best policy with her, so might as well tell her how it is. With that thought he formulated the most honest, straightforward response he could:

"I want to fuck you."

* * *

_**Grimmjow's not the most tactful guy in the world. At least, that's what I think. Yeah, I guess he might be a little OOC in this chapter, but I really couldn't think of any way to make him open up to her otherwise...I'm not into the "consensual rape" theme, so he had to be slightly more gentle with Orihime in order for this to work out. We get to find out Orihime's reaction next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please bear with me! This has been B.R.Y. over and out!**_


	11. Quiet Darkness

**Welcome Ladies and Gents (Well, probably more ladies than gents...haha) to my lovely little fan fic, "When I Look Into Your Eyes!" With this chapter I'm fairly sure I'm entering into the land of smut, so you younger more sensitive viewers have been warned. If smutty content is too adult or you just don't like it, the rest of this fic is not for you. I'm glad you stuck with me this far. For everyone else, read on: ^.~

* * *

**

"I want to fuck you."

Orihime was fairly sure she misheard the man that hovered above her on the couch. "Excuse me?" she squeaked, though she wasn't quite sure she wanted Grimmjow to repeat himself.

Grimmjow looked flustered. "Are you a fucking moron?! I want to sleep with you! Have sex with you! Make love-!" he shouted at her, though cut off his last exclamation. Yup, she'd heard right the first time.

Orihime's shocked mind couldn't even begin to form words. "Well?!" Grimmjow shouted, looking quite uncomfortable. "Ah, that is…" Orihime stammered, but for some reason found it impossible to say 'no.'

"Orihime…if you can't answer with words, then let your body answer for you," Grimmjow murmured in her ear. "Wha…! That is…!" Orihime attempt to form words was soon cut short by Grimmjow's mouth atop her own.

Orihime squirming was put to a stop once his tongue entered her mouth. He quickly coaxed her own tongue into a sensual dance with his. Their lips parted, too soon in Orihime's opinion, and Grimmjow focused is attention on her neck.

Orihime couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth as Grimmjow gently lowered her onto the couch. A wonderful foggy feeling was encroaching upon Orihime's mind as the heat from Grimmjow's kisses penetrated deep into her soul.

As Grimmjow began to undo the top her dress, Orihime couldn't even begin to fathom why everything felt so…right. Still, she couldn't stop the blush that crept to her face as Grimmjow exposed her breasts.

"Ah…maybe…" Orihime managed, though her voice was barely a whisper. "Don't worry…you're beautiful," Grimmjow replied gently as he cupped Orihime's left breast with his hand and captured the nipple of the other in his mouth.

Orihime moaned almost embarrassingly, but the passion that welled up in her was like nothing else. It was like her body knew this was right and that Grimmjow was the right person.

Orihime reached forward and pushed Grimmjow's short jacket off, exposing his bare chest. She ran her hands across his taut chest and torso, tracing the outside of his hollow hole with her fingertips. Grimmjow slid off the rest of Orihime's remaining clothing and maneuvered his hand between her legs.

"You're so wet," he teased, his breath ghosting over her ear. Orihime felt like her whole body was on fire with the heat of her blush as Grimmjow slid down the length of her body. His mouth met her most sensitive region and explored it with his tongue. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to stifle the sounds she emitted.

Grimmjow pulled away from Orihime and deftly removed the rest of his clothing. Orihime's eyes widened at the sight of his hard manhood. He stretched out on top of her and leaned in close. "Can you bear me?" he asked with a solemn look.

Orihime found she couldn't mask her uncertainty. This was her first time and though she had little experience in such matters, she could tell Grimmjow was _very_ well-endowed. Grimmjow's eyes met her own and snapped her out of her own thoughts. "I won't be offended if you close your eyes and imagine I'm…that Soul Reaper," he offered, though it looked like the very thought pained him.

Orihime didn't mask her surprise at such an offer. She threw her arms about his neck. "I only react this way for you…because…I know now that I care-" she began to admit, but stopped at the sight of his stunned face. Grimmjow then proceeded to jump off her like he'd been stung. Orihime sat up in disbelief.

Grimmjow had already pulled on his clothes by the time Orihime found her voice functioning again. "Wha-" she started to say but Grimmjow merely threw her clothing at her. "Cover yourself up or I'm sure someone will treat you like the fucking whore that you appear to be, woman," he growled.

With that, he covered most of his lower face with his hand and turned away from her. Orihime could see the pinkness of his blush on his ears as he stormed out of her room, leaving Orihime to wonder in the dark what she'd done wrong.

In her mind, she told herself that this was best. She shouldn't let her body be defiled by Grimmjow. Still, in her heart she knew that Grimmjow was the only one her body would respond to…the only one that made her body burn with lust.

She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged herself, as her torn emotions manifested themselves in heart-wrenching sobs…Her only comfort now was the quiet darkness that reverberated with her own wailing.

* * *

**This is probably a fic that will need a M-rating very soon...if not now, though I'm not nearly as discriptive as some other writers. I prefer to leave a little to the reader's imagination. I hope you all liked it...! I haven't written many intimate scenes before! Poor Orihime. Things will work out [right?], I promise! If you feel like it, drop me a review! Until next time, this has been B.R.Y. over and out! ^.^**


	12. Reluctant Realization

**Hello and welcome! I admit I've been lazy updating. Forgive me! Between holidays, working, illness, and lack of, well, inspiration, I wrote a rewrote this chapter about a dozen times before I was happy with it. It struck me when I was sleeping how it should go and I merely regurgitated it onto the computer...Ew, that was a gross analogy. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, there is a minor OC in this chapter to help move the story along and add for some mild comedic bits. Hope you don't hate her too much! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**

_**W**_ell there was certainly nothing quite like an attempted love confession to completely eradicate a raging hard. Grimmjow groaned as he reflected upon the events of the night before.

He looked up at the sky. He'd chosen to spend his morning sitting in the waiting area where the weaker Arrancar shot the shit when not making sure the prisoners weren't escaping. He folded his arms across his chest waiting for one particular Arrancar to show her damn face.

Finally, the young female Arrancar turned the corner into the "break room," as they dubbed it, but she halted mid-stride when her eyes met Grimmjow's.

"Ah…" the young Arrancar began, donning the look of a small creature panicking when it got cornered. She seemed to give in finally to fate and reluctantly walk over to him muttering a curse under her breath.

"The Human is just fine this morning…health-wise anyway. Maybe a bit…er…depressed, but nothing detrimental," she reported, then turned, with gusto, to leave.

She emitted a small squeak as Grimmjow reached out and grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her down onto the couch next to him. "Look…" Grimmjow said, attempting to remember her name, but giving up before really trying, "…whatever the fuck your name is, I gotta question for you."

The young Arrancar made a strangled noise. "Uh…my name is Dox. I'm, uh, actually the one you put in charge of watching the Human woman this whole time…" she replied then gave a hopeful look, "So, can I go now?"

Grimmjow glared at her. "Does it fucking _seem_ like you can go now?" he retorted sharply. The fact that he was even going to ask this question to anyone, coupled with the Arrancar's reluctance to even be near him was mildly irritating. Was he that repulsive?

Grimmjow shook off these thoughts and locked eyes with the uncomfortable female. "Have you…ever had…shit…" Grimmjow gritted his teeth. He was having second thoughts about asking, even though no one else was around.

"I would bet that everyone's had, uh, shit at one point, sir," Dox responded awkwardly, "It was great talking with you." She made a move to get off the couch, but Grimmjow grabbed her shoulder and slammed her back down.

"Well ain't someone just a fucking smartass," he growled. She twitched slightly, but said nothing. "I'm _asking_ if you've ever had a quick fuck. Get it?" Grimmjow snarled, hiding his embarrassment.

Dox looked shocked, but managed to form words. "Well, not _quick_ per se," she reflected, "but, Grimmjow…Sir…I don't think I could…with you…I mean…Not that you're unattractive or anything! You just…frighten the crap out of me." She shifted in her seat, scooting away from him slightly.

Grimmjow glared at her. "I'm not going to fucking rape you, you dumb shit. I asked that because I want to know what you would do if the other party in the 'quick fuck' in question felt something more than…well…they should," he labored finding asking such things to probably be bad for his health.

Dox thought for a second. "This doesn't happen to be regarding a situation _you're_ in, sir, does it?" she inquired politely. Grimmjow scowled at her and she took the hint. "Well, how do you feel about the other party in question?" she asked solemnly.

Grimmjow looked at her irritably. "I don't fucking know! You fucking go the hell there for nothing fucking more than a quick fuck and then she starts fucking going off about some fucking _feeling_ she fucking has. Then I get, you know, fucking nervous about fucking…fucking her! Why the hell did that happen?!" he blurted out before he could help himself.

Dox looked vaguely uneasy about his lack of eloquence, but didn't make any move to tell him so. "Perhaps on some baser level you feel that if you push her against her will, she'll shut you out…and maybe in the back of your mind you don't want her to do that because you actually care about her. Still, you don't want her to care about you because you either a.) like impersonal sex or b.) think that she could be hurt caring about you. Something like that?" she suggested clinically. She then added a shrug for effect.

Grimmjow stared at her open-mouthed. "Why the hell are you so damn low in the pecking order?" he demanded. There was no way any Arrancar who could analyze shit so well should be doing such a crappy-ass job.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess because I'm lazy and don't really like fighting all that much…sir," she replied with a sigh.

He frowned at this. "'Don't like fighting'?" he repeated slowly, "What the fuck kinda damn Hollow were you that you make such a motherfucking shitty Arrancar now?!" he exclaimed deciding to start a tirade.

Dox huddled back against the sofa as though it would protect her from him. She was _really_ trying his patience. She made a sort of whimper and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"What are you so fucking afraid of?!" he shouted at her. She was definitely one of the more pathetic beings he'd ever laid eyes on.

"What do you think?! You're yelling at me!" she cried. Her hands flew to cover her mouth. She seemed to think he was going to hit her or something for saying that.

Grimmjow relaxed somewhat to show her he wasn't on the offensive. "Hey, go bring the Human woman her lunch. Don't bother with her dinner. I'll take care of that," he told her nonchalantly.

Some sort of realization flickered across her face, but she quickly squelched the emotion. Instead, Dox simply nodded and stood up. Grimmjow noted that despite her apparent timidity and pacifism, the young Arrancar was a very useful, obedient minion. Who knew?

"Hey, don't repeat any of what was said here," Grimmjow warned, as she walked toward the room's exit. It was probably best to caution her…just in case.

Dox's face held an innocent look. "We said something?" she asked in false bewilderment, "I'll have the woman's dinner left out this evening, so you can take it to her. I'm sure you'll take care of her dessert, sir." She then added a roguish smile for effect before turning the corner into the prisoner's hallway.

Grimmjow stared at the doorway where she'd been. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Dox was much more than she let on…definitely too perceptive for her own good. Damn brat.

He laid his head down on the back of the couch and peered at the ceiling. If Dox _was_ right and he _did_ have feelings for the girl, that could spell more than just trouble. Obviously, the girl had feelings for him…if walking out right before screwing her hadn't dispelled them, that was.

On one hand, they could both get murdered, killed, executed, or something else to that effect if they decided to act on their feelings. On the other hand, if things went well, they could escape together and live out their lives (where, he didn't know and didn't feel like planning) alone and miserable with all their comrades and in her case, friends, probably abandoning them.

Well, shit, those scenarios were certainly appealing. Despite that, though, and his attempts to deny it, in some kinder, gentler part of his soul he had a serious desire for the girl. And it wasn't just a craving to stick his cock in her various orifices type of desire either.

Not that that kind of desire wasn't present as well, he thought with a smirk.

Still, this was something beyond that. In truth, he'd bolted from her room because it felt like if he _had_ gone through with it, if he _had_ fucked her, he would've been committing himself to something more than mere genital union.

He groaned as he leaned forward and gripped his forehead with his hands. This couldn't be that horrible emotion…it wasn't…_**love**_, right? Unfortunately, all signs pointed to "yes."

"Fucking goddamn it," he growled at no one in particular. Alright. So even if it was…_**love**_…which it definitely wasn't, what was he going to do about it? He'd solved the mystery of _who_ he was going to do about it, but not the what.

He laid down on the sofa before finally deciding that caring about someone was probably something like warfare. Both were difficult in the planning phase to completely comprehend, but once you were in the middle of it, it shone before you with sheer clarity.

So, Grimmjow's best solution for this was to do what he always did in combat: follow his instincts and hope some primeval force would guide him in the right direction. Whether or not battle strategies were helpful in the game of…_**love**_…had yet to be seen, though he could easily envision their applications in sex.

He sighed before throwing his arm over his eyes to sleep. Who would've figured that the once mighty Sexta Espada would be reduced to the level of a smitten schoolboy by a mere Human woman? What was the world coming to?

* * *

**Well, I hope you all liked it and it was worth the wait (maybe?). I imagined that Grimmjow's already foul mouth would probably get worse when he was pissed off or upset (I know mine does!), so I apologize for the copious amounts of swear words...though this is an M-rated fic, sooooo...Anyway, I had fun writing the humorous conversation between Grimmjow and Dox. I always mentioned the little female Arrancar who was around taking care of Orihime, so I decided to give her a bit part. :) Anywho, until next time, this has been B.R.Y. over and out!**


	13. Deflower

**Welcome, ladies and gents to chapter 13 of "When I Look Into Your Eyes." With this chapter I realize fully that I am a dirty, dirty pervert. No matter how I deny it. So, I guess if you're a perv like me, enjoy! If not, sorry for the nightmares. O.o**

* * *

_**O**_rihime stared out her small window and once again tried to stifle yet another gut-wrenching sob. How could she have been so stupid? She'd attempted to give all of herself only to be pushed away. If her ego was bruised, then her heart was shattered. Why did she let her mouth run so? The door to her cell clicked, but she could tell it wasn't Grimmjow. He'd probably never be back. Orihime peeked over her shoulder and spied the female Arrancar, Dox, who usually took care of her, laying out her lunch.

Dox's eyes met hers and she smiled sympathetically. "You look like a hot mess," she stated with a chuckle, "But your lover out there doesn't really look much better."

Orihime opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut. Grimmjow was upset as well? But wasn't he the one to leave?

"Lord Grimmjow isn't like other men, if you haven't noticed," Dox said as if reading Orihime's mind. She plopped down on couch and popped some of the food she brought Orihime in her mouth. "And I'm not even talking about on a romantic level, either. He's literally in a class of his own even in normal affairs. That's why he's probably so hard to deal with and figure out…but, that, of course, is my own opinion." She shrugged for effect, and then threw a lock of her floor length raven hair behind her shoulder.

Orihime blinked at her. "Have you known him a long time?" she squeaked, staring at the young Arrancar beauty. It was hard to deny that Dox was lovely. Her long hair was tied in a high ponytail and her hollow mask lay across her forehead like a tiara with pieces of it adorning the hair that framed her face. While she dressed conservatively, enough of her stomach showed to allow one to see that her hollow hole sat where her navel should have been. "Have you slept with Grimmjow, Dox-san?" Orihime couldn't help herself from asking.

Dox almost spewed the drink she'd been downing across the room. "Are you insane?" she gasped wide-eyed, "Grimmjow isn't my type of guy. He's practically sociopathic with just a touch of sadism. Sure, he _looks_ good on the outside, but I think the inside is what counts." She then yelped a bit and then grumbled under her breath. "Dammit, and here I was trying to see if you'd give him another chance. But once again, I let my mouth run away with me and create images of him being crazy enough to skull-fuck his enemies to death," she pouted, then waved her hand at Orihime dismissively, "Not that he's ever skull-fucked his enemies…at least not that I know of…"

Orihime couldn't help but giggle. "I think the Grimmjow you know is his façade," she said walking over to where the female arrancar sat, flustered, "I'm not saying that I know him better than you do…because I probably don't, but…"

Dox smiled gently. "He's realized his error, Orihime," she said quietly, but firmly, "He's coming to apologize to you…maybe to find out if you'll give him a second chance…at least that's what I get from him, then again, you know how hard he is to understand. Are you willing to?"

Orihime stared at the couch. It was such a direct question, but she knew her answer. She looked at Dox and tried not to let her eyes get misty. "I'd give him as many chances as he wanted…" she stated firmly, "…but I'm not going to let him hurt me again."

Dox grinned approvingly. "Good, now let's get you looking pretty," she laughed.

_**B**_y the time Grimmjow showed up for dinner, Dox had managed to transform Orihime's tear-stained, messy haired self into a beautiful woman. Maybe cosmetology was the young Arrancar's calling? She'd pulled Orihime's auburn hair into a messy bun and given her just enough make-up to "accentuate, but not cover up true beauty" as Dox had put it.

Orihime sat as elegantly as she could on her couch and stared across the room, pretending to ignore Grimmjow. She didn't bat an eye when he placed dinner in front of her. Even if her real confidence was in the metaphorical toilet, it wasn't as if she couldn't muster up some fake confidence instead.

She couldn't stop herself from peeking to see his reaction. His face was like stone and unreadable as he stared down at her. She felt her faux confidence ebb a little.

"What do you want me to do?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, surprising and scaring Orihime. He scowled at her shock. "What the fuck do you want me to do?" he repeated with an almost growl.

Orihime blinked, before finally finding her voice. "As an apology?" she asked softly, trying to contemplate the concept of Grimmjow apologizing.

He shrugged. "If you want to call it that," he retorted gruffly, but Orihime could see a very slight pinkish blush cross his face albeit briefly.

Orihime's mind raced. Grimmjow? Do something for _her_? "Kiss me," she replied quietly, though she wasn't sure she'd been the one to say it. Heaven help her, Grimmjow leaned down and kissed her gently at first, but then his kisses became more aggressive…they seemed to match his personality.

Sometime in between kissing, lengths of time Orihime couldn't even recall, they'd both lost their clothing and ended up on her small bed. Orihime attempted to stifle the lewd moan she emitted as Grimmjow kissed her body all over, including her most sensitive region.

Orihime looked down at him and met his azure eyes. He stared at her a few moments before forming words. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" he asked directly.

Orihime blushed and nodded. "I'm sorry…" she began but he cut her off.

Grimmjow pressed the length of his body against hers and cupped her face his hands. "Am I good enough?" he asked, kissing her softly.

Orihime blinked back her tears. "Please…I want you," she murmured. How could she have ever known that Grimmjow would make her so happy?

Grimmjow positioned himself above her and Orihime wondered how his manhood was ever going to fit inside of her. He shot her a sympathetic look, which if that wasn't shocking enough, followed it up with, "I'm sorry. I won't lie to you and say this won't be painful at first, but I can promise it will get better."

He didn't lie. Orihime attempted not to scream at first, the pain was unlike anything she'd been faced with before. Tears leaked out of her eyes and Grimmjow would occasionally catch them with his tongue or fingers. He treated her with such fragility that despite the pain Orihime couldn't help but be touched.

Suddenly, the pain seemed to recede only to be replaced by a feeling so pleasurable welling up inside of her that she could hardly stand it. "Grimm-" she began, but was moderately disturbed by the fact that she couldn't even finish his name before crying out. She raked her fingers down his back in a sad attempt to hold onto something while her body writhed with pleasure.

"Shit…" he groaned, then pressed deeper into her. Orihime bit her lip to ignore the pain. She didn't want him to stop…not when he looked so sexy. Sweat plastered his cobalt hair to his head and dripped down his perfectly formed body. His azure eyes stared straight into her soul. She couldn't ever have imagined seeing him like this.

He moaned with her when he brought her pleasure and she began to grind against him, wrapping her legs around his body. At one point, he leaned down and whispered her name in her ear. Her heart soared to heights that she never thought she could attain.

She yelped as she came yet again and Grimmjow delved deep enough that she could tell she held all of him inside. He gripped her legs and pushed them toward her body. She didn't think she could take much more, but hearing his groans and curses of satisfaction, her mind begged her body to hold on just a bit longer.

He rocked against her and pushed harder and faster until Orihime thought she was going to break. "Grimmjow...!" she gasped, "…I can't…!"

He pulled out of her and lay down next to her. Orihime found it odd that she felt like she was missing something now that he wasn't inside of her. She looked over and saw that his dick was still as erect, if not more, than it had been when they'd started. She didn't bother to fight the blush that ran across her face. "Grimmjow…" she began, but was cut off as he pulled her on top of him and held her face in his hands.

"Orihime," he said gently, "Don't worry about it."

Orihime was touched by is sentimentality, but it was hard _not_ to worry about it with_ it_ poking her leg. "Then…you didn't…" she pouted.

Grimmjow laughed. She stared at him dumbfounded by the sound. It wasn't that I'm-going-to-kill-you laugh that he usually used when fighting. This was clear and wonderful. Grimmjow released her face, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Men aren't like women, you know. We kind of have one shot…but due to your maidenhood there wasn't any way that you were going to last long enough…" he began to explain, but yelped in surprise, "Orihime…what the fuck-?"

Orihime knew enough about sex from magazines to know that most men didn't argue when a girl, er, put her mouth _down there._ Even thinking about it was embarrassing; she didn't know how or where she'd mustered up the courage to do it. She was shocked really just how big he was but attempted to swallow as much as possible.

"Orihi…!" Grimmjow panted. He ran his hands through her hair and guided her gently, but never pushed her. Orihime never thought she'd have him in this position…One where she actually was in control of him. She didn't know if it was devilish to enjoy it.

It went on for what seemed like hours before Grimmjow let out a strangled cry and gripped the bed with what seemed like all the strength in his fingers. Orihime felt warm fluid pour into her mouth. She couldn't say she remembered _this_ from magazines.

Before she could contemplate on her current situation more, Grimmjow hauled her up into his arms, then stared at her levelly. "I'm not going to kiss you unless you swallow that…" he stated flatly staring at her.

She complied, but then stared back at him mildly horrified. "You could have warned me…!" she started to whine before Grimmjow covered her mouth with his hand.

"Fuck that, you were the one that started all that. I figured you knew what the hell you were doing!" he snarled back. Orihime could see a faint smile tug at the corners of his mouth. She evaded his hand and started to kiss him when the door to her cell burst open.

Dox stood there, frantic and wide-eyed. She didn't even seem to care that they were in the throes of post-sex loving rituals. "Lord Grimmjow," she said, panting as though she'd been running, "There are enemies on the horizon…and though we cannot identify them all…one is, at least, the Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo!"

* * *

**So they finally had sex. About time, yeah? I tried to keep them in character, but also I think that there is a facet to yourself that you only show your lover, so hence the slight differences in their personalities. Hope you all liked it! Drop me a review if you feel like it!**


End file.
